Keynotes
by clonedmemories
Summary: At some point in the future, Brad decides to write a book based on his observances during the high school years of the New Directions. All have gone their seperate ways and will now be brought together by this new project. A story told through documents.
1. Chapter 1: A selection of emails

**Keynotes  
><strong>

**Characters: **Ensemble, mulitple parings  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG**  
>Based on this prompt from glee angst meme: <strong>_"At some point in the unspecified future, Brad the Piano player seeks permission of the Glee Club alumni to publish a book based on his observances of them their Sophomore year, with all of the name's changed around and written underneath the "Fiction" header. It's a massive hit and becomes mind-crushingly popular."_

My intention for this story is to tell everything through a series of documents - emails, extracts from the book, reviews, interview transcripts, letters and suchlike. Therefore, there will be little or no narrative prose. It's a bit different for me as far as writing fanfiction goes, although I have written one original story told through transcripts, so I really hope this is successful!

* * *

><p><strong><em>To: <em>**_wschuester_[at]_wmhs. edu  
><strong>Cc: <strong>__ssylvester_[at]_wmhs. edu__; __rachel-b-berry_[at]_hotmail. com__; __khummel_[at]_hummelltd. com__; __puckzilla_[at]_gmail. com__; __b-anderson_[at]_nyu. edu__; __fondue_for_two_[at]_hotmail. com__; __residentbitch1994_[at]_hotmail. com__; __mercedesjones_[at]_hotmail. com__; __a-abrams_[at]_edwards. com__; __quinnjames_[at]_redsquare. com__; __changfamily_[at]_hotmail. com__; __samevans42_[at]_yahoo. com__; __finhusdon_[at]_hotmail. com__;  
><strong>From: <strong>__brad-ellis[at]gmail. com  
><strong>Subject:<strong> Hello_

Dear all,

My apologies for contacting you all in this way, however I believe that it would be the easiest and most reliable form of communicating with all of you. I am using the addresses that were used in the message sent about the engagement of Mr and Mrs Chang – my congratulations to the pair of you; however, if you would prefer me to contact you in the future using a different address, then please do not hesitate to let me know.

I am writing to you all to ask for your permission. During my time at William McKinley High School, I made a number of observances about the events that took place in New Directions and amongst the members of the group. I chose to record these in a number of notebooks, and the other day, I rediscovered them and took a look back through.

What I now intend to do is to take what I have written down and create a short novel about the occurrences during your years in New Directions. Out of respect for your privacy, I intend you change your names, however will keep all other details true to life. I may also contact each one of you separately to ask for information about certain events that will help to fill in some gaps in the story that may arise. For now, I simply need your consent to go ahead with this project.

Thank you,

Brad

(Also, if you have any ideas as to what you would like your pseudonym to be, please let me know)

* * *

><p><strong><em>To: <em>**_brad-ellis_[at]_gmail. com  
><strong>From: <strong>__rachel-b-berry_[at]_hotmail. com  
><strong>Subject<strong>: RE: Hello_

Dear Brad,

It was wonderful to hear from you again! How are you? How is everything?

In response to your message, of course I'd be willing! I'd be honoured to finally see my name out there in print; it's about time!

As far as pseudonyms go, could I possibly, at the risk of sounding extremely cliché, ask if you could write about me under the name of Barbra? It would be wonderful to share the same name as my idol!

Best of luck with the book!

Hope to hear from you soon!

Rachel

PS: If you can at all, I'm on Broadway in _Wicked _for the next few months at least. Please do come down and see me if you can!

* * *

><p><strong><em>To: <em>**_brad-ellis_[at]_gmail. com  
><strong>From: <strong>__fondue_for_two_[at]_hotmail. com  
><strong>Subject:<strong> RE: Hello_

hi brad

i dont know if this will send

i hope it will

because this website already let me down

i thought there would be lots of attractive men on here or some burnt post

but there wasn't

i want to be in your book

and can you call me britney spears?

because thats my name and not my name at the same time

love

brittany xxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong><em>To: <em>**_brad-ellis_[at]_gmail. com  
><strong>From: <strong>__quinnjames_[at]_redsquare. com  
><strong>Subject:<strong> RE: Hello_

Dear Brad,

I'd be delighted to feature in your book, however, please refrain from emailing me at my work address in the future.

As far as pseudonyms go, would it be possible to request the name Lucy?

Thank you for contacting me

Quinn James

_This email and any files transmitted with it are confidential and intended solely for the use of the individual or entity to whom they are addressed. If you have received this email in error please delete this message. Please note that any views or opinions presented in this email are solely those of the author and do not necessarily represent those of Red Square Real Estate. The recipient should check this email and any attachments for the presence of viruses. Red Square accepts no liability for any damage caused by any virus transmitted by this email. Messages sent to and from us may be monitored._

* * *

><p><strong><em>To: <em>**_brad-ellis_[at]_gmail. com  
><strong>From: <strong>__changfamily_[at]_hotmail. com  
><strong>Subject:<strong> Re: Hello_

Hi Brad,

It's lovely to hear from you again! We both hope everything's going well for you.

We'd both be very happy to be used in your book. We don't mind what you call us and we wish you the best with the project. Please do not hesitate to contact us if you need any more information from either of us.

Let us know how you're getting on. We're both very excited!

Best wishes,

Mike and Tina

* * *

><p><strong><em>To: <em>**_brad-ellis_[at]_gmail. com  
><strong>From:<strong> b-anderson_[at]_nyu __. edu  
><strong>Subject:<strong> RE: Hello_

Thank you so much for contacting me! It's lovely to hear from you after so many years.

Both Kurt and I are thrilled to hear about your new project, and of course give our full consent.

Kurt's also very sorry that he can't respond to you himself; it's just that the Spring/Summer collection deadline is drawing ever closer and he's spending almost all his time working right now. You can't blame him, really! Anyway, as far as names go, Kurt would like to be Alexander, after Mr. McQueen, and I'm open to anything you'd like.

Good luck with the project!

Blaine (and Kurt)

Blaine Anderson  
>English department<br>New York City Univeristy  
><em>This email has been sent from New York City University and is intended for the sole use of the individual or individuals to which it is addressed. Please note that any views expressed are those only of the writer. New York City University will not take responsibility for any content transmitted within such emails and all attachments, files and resources are opened at the viewer's own risk.<br>New York City University would also like you to consider the environment before printing this email._


	2. Chapter 2: The notebook of Brad Ellis

**BOOK PLANS**

Rachel – Barbra Addison  
>Finn – Matthew Hall? Hill? no for kurt<br>Quinn – Lucy Jones  
>Puck – William (Tom) Thomas<br>Kurt – Alex(ander) Hill  
>Tina – Katie Clarke<br>Artie- Stephen Anthony  
>Santana – Roxanne Martinez<br>Brittany – Britney suggested. Clara? Lindsey as surname.  
>Mercedes - Joanne Davison<br>Mike – Jack Michaels  
>Matt - ? (Include?) see for later.<p>

Blaine – James Richmond  
>Lauren – Jessica Collins<br>Jesse – John Woods  
>Dave – Karl Flynn<p>

Will - ... Wilson? Williams? James? for blaine. Chris.  
>Sue – Victoria. Vaughn? not sure. will use when needed<br>Emma – Helen Caldwell  
>Figgins – Myers. first name?<br>Sandy – Ryan Sanderson

to be added to as events see fit

_REMEMBER CATCH UP ON REPLY FROM SAM_


	3. Chapter 3: A short correspondance

_**To: **__samevans42[at]yahoo. com  
><em>_**From: **__brad-ellis[at]gmail. com  
><strong>Subject:<strong>__ My last message_

Hello Sam,

I was simply emailing you in order to check that you received my last message. All others have now replied and I'm very eager to start working in this project if you will let me. All I ask is that you let me know I have your consent to include you.

If, for any reason, you did not receive my last message, please let me know and I shall forward you another copy.

I hope to hear from you soon,

Brad

* * *

><p><em><strong>To: <strong>__brad-ellis[at]  
><em>_**From: **__samevans42yahoo. com  
><strong>Subject:<strong>__ RE: My last message_

Good afternoon, Brad!

I'm very sorry that I haven't been able to reply to you as of yet. I've not had much access to a computer recently, let alone the internet.

Of course you have my full permission for the book. I really hope it goes well for you.

If you need to contact me, please do. However, don't expect immediate responses. I will get back to you as soon as I can, but I can't make promises as to when that may be.

Thank you for emailing me

Sam


	4. Chapter 4: A first draft

_Thank you all so, so much for all your lovely comments so far! I'm very excited about this piece, and to see that others are as well is the best I could have hoped for!  
>I'm also considering opening up a LiveJournal account for this story, as I'd love to be including pictures and varying the formatting. I'll let you know if I do, as the last time I tried it, I just couldn't get my head around it!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>An extract<strong>  
><strong>First draft<br>_Untitled_  
>BRAD ELLIS<strong>

There are a number of places where this story could start, but when you look at it, nearly all threads link back to one man: Ryan Sanderson.

Contrary to popular belief, running a Glee club certainly does take skill. It was as skill that Lillian Adler happened to have, and that her successor, the aforementioned Mr Sanderson, did not. Despite this, it took a sight witnessed by young student Barbra Addison for his reign over the music department to end.

It later transpired that the accusations, while not entirely false, had been exaggerated. Whether it was because Barbra was flaming in jealously as Hank Saunders, the alleged victim of the situation, had been given a solo that she desired, or whether she was simply tired of the rapidly decreasing standard of musical opportunities offered to her remains to be seen. However, the damage had been done. Ryan Sanderson was fired, and the activity of the Glee club abandoned.

It's then that Chris Williams, an unlikely Spanish teacher trapped in the small town life cycle, took his moment to step up. There are many reasons why Mr. Williams probably should never have taken over the club; a heavy workload, his almost-parasitic wife and a fondness for the band _Journey _to name just a few. However, there was one reason why he did want to take it over. He wanted to restore the club to glory he had experienced winning the National Show Choir Championships and to give the students a chance to sing in a group where they could feel accepted and their talents could be shared.


	5. Chapter 5: Various Twitter messages

**bradellis**  
>Just started working on the book! Maybe I should think of a title now...<p>

**rachelbberry**  
>[at]bradellis Fantastic! How's it going?<p>

**bradellis**  
>[at]rachelbberry It's daunting, but I'm very excited for it.<p>

**kurt_hummel**  
>[at]bradellis Well, I wish you the very best of luck with it!<p>

**bradellis**  
>[at]kurt_hummel Thank you, Kurt! And may I ask, how did SpringSummer go?

**kurt_hummel**  
>[at]bradellis It was amazing, thank you for asking. It took a lot of hard work, but it was worth it.<p>

**rachelbberry**  
>[at]kurt_hummel [at]bradellis Kurt, I never thanked you for that dress you made me! Well, it was stunning, so thank you now.<p>

**kurt_hummel**  
>[at]rachelbberry No problem at all! You looked lovely, if I do say so myself.<p>

**rachelbberry**  
>[at]kurt_hummel Are you going to come and see me?<p>

**kurt_hummel**  
>[at]rachelbberry Of course I will! As soon as me and Blaine get a free night, we'll come down and watch you.<p>

**bradellis**  
>[at]rachelbberry Why did you send that message to me?<p>

**dancermike**  
>[at]bradellis I cannot wait to see it! Any ideas for titles yet?<p>

**bradellis**  
>[at]dancermike None so far. Anyone else know what I could use?<p>

**rachelbberry**  
>[at]bradellis How about The Life and Times of the Youth of Miss Rachel Barbra Berry?<p>

**bradellis  
><strong>[at]rachelbberry Pseudonyms, remember?

**kurt_hummel**  
>[at]rachelbberry What I think Brad is also trying to say is that everyone else is in this book too, Rach.<p>

**dancermike**  
>[at]bradellis Don't worry about it now. Just keep writing, because we're all very keen to read it!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: A second first draft

**Chapter two  
>First draft<strong>  
><em><strong>Untitled<strong>_  
><strong>BRAD ELLIS<strong>

And so we come to the final arrangement of the club for the year.

Barbra Addison, of course, takes lead, with Matthew Hall as her male counterpoint and all others left to bask in their glowing wake.

Stephen Anthony is demoted to a background spot, as is Joanne "Beyonce-not-Kelly-Rowland" Davison. Alexander is content for the moment just to feel accepted somewhere amongst these others, as is Katie, finally given the chance to express themselves.

Then we meet the new arrivals:

First, we find Roxanne Martinez, a short-tempered young woman with a skirt length to match. With her, Clara Lindsey, devastatingly innocent and oddly tragic. To complete this trio, Lucy Jones, who was one of those girls that everyone looked up to, that every teenage girl wants to be; pretty, popular, a cheerleader and president of the celibacy club.

A number of football players have also been converted and baptised and put through the initiation ritual required to join "Homo Explosion". William Thomas, resident badass and so cool that he can only be referred to as Tom, joins his comrade Matthew, as does Jack Michaels, bedroom dancer and Mark Crawford, slow, silent and one of those people who you don't notice when they're there, but you do notice once they're gone.

Together, under the ever-growing expertise of Mr. Williams, they become our original cast. Some will fall in, others will fall out, but they form the core.

There is a picture, framed in the school hallway, of the old Lillian Adler. Next to it stands her Nationals trophy, and beneath it a single sentence:

"_By its very definition, Glee is about opening yourself up to joy."_

And it's with this in mind that the club begins to grow.

_NOTE: REMEMBER TO GO BACK AND THINK OF NAMES FOR MINOR CHARACTERS. NOTE WHEN INSPIRATION STRIKES FOR ANY NAMES._


	7. Chapter 7: A medical record

**MEDICAL RECORD  
>Miss L. Quinn James née Fabray<strong>

**Born: **05/17/1994, Lima Memorial Hospital  
><strong>Address: <strong> 45 Lakespur Drive  
>Lima, OH 45296<br>**Next of kin: **Mr. Henry James, husband  
>Full contact details overleaf<p>

**Mother: **Mrs. Judy Fabray  
><strong>Father: <strong>Mr. Russel Fabray (Deceased)

**09/07/2024 Circumorbital haematoma**  
>Cleaned<br>Advice given to reduce swelling  
>Tylenol advised to treat pain<p>

**02/27/2024 Distal radius fracture: type I**  
>Immobilised<br>Tylenol advised to treat pain

**12/25/2023 Numerous lacerations**  
>Glass removed<br>Cleaned, stitched and covered  
>Wound care advice given<p>

**05/22/2023 Parturition**  
>See attached sheet<p>

**11/04/2022 Multiple abrasions**  
>Cleaned and covered<br>Wound care advice given

**03/04/2022 Single incision wound to upper arm**  
>Cleaned, stitched and covered<br>Wound care advice given

**02/14/2021 CHANGE OF DETAILS**  
>Change of surname to James<br>Change of address to 45 Lakespur Drive, Lima OH  
>Change of next of kin to Mr. Henry James<p>

**01/29/2012 Tonsillitis**  
>Advice given on care<p>

**07/08/2010 Parturition**  
>See attached sheet<br>**CHILD ADOPTED UNDER NAME BETH CORCORAN.**


	8. Chapter 8: A business card and a message

**Transform Cosmetic Surgery Ltd.**  
><em>Putting the "me" into "cosmetic surgery"<em>  
>Santana Lopez<p>

17 Medway Hill  
>Columbus, OH 43217<p>

Tel: 614-87267676

Email: s_lopez[at]transform. com

* * *

><p><em>hi Santana<br>i couldn't find another piece of paper to use  
>so i had to write on the back of this<br>now my writing has been squashed  
>do you want to meet up for a drink?<br>i think you still have my number  
>let me know<br>britt xxx_


	9. Chapter 9: An announcement

_**To: **rachel-b-berry[at]hotmail. com**  
>From: <strong>kurthummel[at]hotmail. com**  
>Subject:<strong>__ Last Night_

Hi Rachel!

Well done on last night! You were stunning, and I can say no higher praise than that. Seriously, you were wonderful. Blaine and I had the most amazing evening and seeing you made it just that little bit more special.

While I was watching you, I couldn't help but remember back to our school days. Remember our first nationals, sneaking into the Gershwin all those years ago, For Good? Seeing how much you've grown – how we've both grown – it was beautiful. Seeing you finally up there, having achieved your dreams that was miles away back then but is right in your fingertips now, I can't express how fantastic that was. You're truly a star, Rachel.

(Also, Blaine made very similar comments as we were leaving! You might just want to know)

However, something else happened as well last night.

While we were waiting outside the theater for our taxi, Blaine proposed. And I said yes!

He took my hand, told me how amazing this evening was and thanked me for it. Rachel, you should have seen him – he was so nervous and it was adorable! Then he got down on one knee and just asked me! Everything he said, it was so sweet and admittedly very cliché, particularly for someone who lectures in English for a living, but it was lovely and I couldn't not say yes! Then he took a box from his jacket, said he knew what I was like and didn't want to risk getting me a ring, so he'd bought a watch instead, if that was okay. It was just perfect, Rachel! I've been planning on asking him for a while – there's even rings hidden in my drawer – but it was the most amazing night of my life.

I'm so happy right now Rachel, I can't believe it!

Well done on last night, and Blaine sends his love as well (but he's saved more for me, of course!)

Lots of love  
>Kurt<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>To:<strong> kurthummel[at]hotmail. com**  
>Cc: <strong>b-anderson[at]nyu. edu**  
>From: <strong>__rachel-b-berry[at]hotmail. com**  
>Subject: <strong>__CONGRATULATIONS__! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ___

OH MY GOSH, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!

I'M SO HAPPY FOR THE PAIR OF YOU!

Tell me, have you two got a date yet? A theme? Someone to organise? If you need any help, let me know!

But that just sounds so lovely and romantic! If only Jason's proposal had been the same, I might well be married myself right now, but the fact that he took the ring box from out of his underwear made the whole thing suddenly much less appealing, so of course I said no! Then I couldn't help wondering what _else _might have come out of his underwear as well, so I left him. Anyway, four months into a relationship is nowhere near enough time to be getting engaged. I'll wait for at least a year and a half before I accept anyone's proposal!

But wow, I'm so happy! I think I squealed when I read the message myself! It's going to be the most gorgeous ceremony, I can already imagine!

And thank you so, so much about my performance last night! If only I'd known you were there, I'd have got you backstage afterwards and everything! But I must admit what you were doing was much better, I can imagine!

I'M JUST GLOWING RIGHT NOW! THIS IS WONDERFUL!

All my love  
>Rach<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>To: <strong>rachel-b-berry[at]hotmail. com**  
>From: <strong>b-anderson[at]nyu. edu**  
>Subject: <strong>__RE: CONGRATULATIONS_! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
><em>_

Wow, Rachel, thank you so, so much! You were the first person we told, at Kurt's insistence!

Now we've just got to phone back home and tell them the good news!

And I know Kurt's told me he's passed on my comments already, but you were beautiful on stage the other night.

Your congratulations are gratefully and enthusiastically accepted!  
>(Also, isn't one exclamation mark enough for a message subject?)<p>

Blaine Anderson  
>English department<br>New York City Univeristy  
><em>This email has been sent from New York City University and is intended for the sole use of the individual or individuals to which it is addressed. Please note that any views expressed are those only of the writer. New York City University will not take responsibility for any content transmitted within such emails and all attachments, files and resources are opened at the viewer's own risk.<br>New York City University would also like you to consider the environment before printing this email._

* * *

><p><em>Thank you all so, so much for all the lovely comments and support you've been giving this story so far!<em>

_What I intend to do with it in the future is to keep writing and updating it here - however when I get to around September and I'm back at school, I intend to try and recruit a few friends to help me with this. I'll create a LiveJournal, or, failing that, a Tumblr, and I will be formatting this as best as I can to make it look realistic - for example, I will make a business card for Santana and write Brittany's message on the back, then take a photograph of it instead of just writing it out as I do on here. I'm really excited about getting this going!_

_Again, thank you for all your support with this! I'm having so much fun writing it and I hope you're enjoying reading it too.  
><em>


	10. Chapter 10: A flyer

**FOR ONE NIGHT ONLY**  
><em><strong>The Soul of Isla Brown<strong>_

Come and experience the shimmering blues tones of Miss Isla Brown and her band, playing here at The Wallingford for one night only. Experience a throwback to the old sounds of 40s and 50s swing and enjoy an evening of music, dance and fun!

**The Wallingford  
>17<strong>**th**** September  
>7.30pm<strong>

Also featuring:  
>Band – James Hale, Thomas Dean, Laura Hayes, Michel Keyes, Carrie Akers<br>Backing singers – Emily Doctor and Mercedes Jones

_**Join us!**_


	11. Chapter 11: A few confessions

_**To: **__quinnjames[at]redsquare. com  
><em>_**From: **bradellis[at]gmail. com**  
>Subject: <strong>__For the book_

Dear Quinn,

I understand that you did not want to be contacted at this address, however, you did not leave an alternative. Would you possibly be able to give me another email to contact you at, as I need to ask you a few questions for the book.

Thank you,  
>Brad<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>To: <strong>bradellis[at]gmail. com**  
>From: <strong>quinnjames[at]gmail. com**  
>Subject: <strong>__The book_

Dear Brad,

I'm sorry for not giving you another address! It must have slipped my mind. I was having a bit of a tough day when you first emailed. Anyway, this is my personal address. I just prefer to keep my work and home things separate. It helps to avoid stress, you know?

Please feel free to ask me anything you need to know, and I shall answer to the best of my ability. How is the project going?

Hope to hear from you soon,

Quinn

* * *

><p><em><strong>To: <strong>quinnjames[at]gmail. com**  
>From: <strong>bradellis[at]gmail. com**  
>Subject: <strong>__RE: The book_

Thank you for getting in touch with me. The project is going very well, thank you! Sometimes I get to a bit where it gets a bit hard to know where to go, but I'm enjoying it immensely.

However, I've got now to a point where I need to ask you a few questions. Obviously I'm not all-seeing and all-knowing, as useful as that would be! So, I have a few questions for you about the events of your sophomore year.

I understand that these may be difficult for you to answer, so please feel free to tell me as much or as little as you feel you can. I'd simply like your story about your pregnancy.

To give you a guide, these are some particular things I'd be interested in knowing:  
>What was your first reaction?<br>Who did you first tell, and what was their reaction?  
>How long did you wait to tell Finn? And Puck? What did they think?<br>What helped you through the harder times?  
>How did your parents react? I understand that you moved in with Mercedes soon after you told them, so why did you choose to do that?<br>What were the hardest parts of the pregnancy itself, as well as the good things?  
>What was the birth like? And afterwards? I take it you spoke to Miss Corcoran – what did you say to her?<p>

Please don't feel obliged to answer these questions. Just tell me what you feel you can.

Thank you  
>Brad<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>To: <strong>bradellis[at]gmail. com**  
>From: <strong>quinnjames[at]gmail. com**  
>Subject: <strong>RE: The book_

I've been expecting you to ask me for a few weeks now. I've been thinking about this frequently – what to say, what not to say, how to say it. I guess I was just trying to be prepared for when you wanted to know, but suddenly, I don't seem to be prepared at all.

I'll use your questions as a guide for what to say.

I guess my first reaction was shock. It's the last thing you expect to see when you're sixteen years old, president of the celibacy club and only lost your virginity a matter of weeks ago under more-than-dubious circumstances. All I'll say is that there was alcohol involved, wine coolers and things. I remember very little else of that night. It's a regret for me, that my first time wasn't special. I prayed that night – the first time I had done sincerely in months. Brought up Catholic, I'd never taken the biggest interest in religion before then. I went to church on Sundays with my parents, wore a crucifix, but beyond that, I never seemed do anything else. But I had nowhere else to turn to, so I prayed. I guess I did become more spiritual over the course of my pregnancy. I needed guidance and help, somewhere to talk about my problems, and the idea comforted me.

The first person I told was Finn. I felt he should be the first to know, as it would compromise the whole relationship we had. But I couldn't tell him the child was someone else's. Finn was, and still probably is, naive enough to believe anything that has the faintest chance of being plausible in his mind, and so I lied, told him the child was is, that he got me pregnant from sharing a hot tub. I think he was even more shocked than I was. He seemed scared, confused, and ultimately completely lost. He didn't know what to do, and I felt so, so awful, but I didn't want to lose the relationship we had. Myself as captain of the cheerleaders, him as the star quarterback – we were two of the most popular people at school. We turned heads, incited jealously, and I loved that feeling of power, of knowing people envied me, envied us.

Having said that, I think one of the most disappointing things about my pregnancy was losing my position on the Cheerios. I knew it would happen sooner or later, but I still wasn't prepared for when it did. Being on the team gave you status. It made you popular. If a guy found out you were a cheerleader, you'd suddenly be ten times more attractive to him and he'd ask to date you immediately. You would find yourself in the best position possible in high school; everyone liked you but everyone also wanted to be you. We were the elite, the top of the social order. And once you were off the team, you fell down again right to the bottom of the pile. It felt like all my hard work had just been torn apart. One moment I was everything, and the next I was less than nothing.

I never told Puck. Finn did. Thinking he was the father, he confided in his best friend. I would have felt bad for them both, except I had much more pressing matters on my mind. Then Puck came, confronted me. I told him it was his, of course. Well, he'd guessed. He was angry, to give an understatement. I think his words were something like, "Well, call the Vatican, we've got another immaculate conception on our hands." I blamed him. I thought it was his fault, getting me drunk and seducing me. But it was my mistake too, one I would have to handle.

Then something else came up. Something that seemed like a solution to all our problems. I don't know if you know that Mr Schuester's wife was pregnant – or at least, she thought she was. Turned out it was a hysterical pregnancy; she kept up the illusion in the hope that it would save their failing marriage, or so she told me. Anyway, now it seemed she had the perfect solution. She approached me with the guise of giving me pre-natal advice, then asked me if she could adopt my child once he or she was born. At first, I refused. Then I realised I'd never be able to raise this child by myself, and if it would keep Mr Schuester and is family happy, it could be convenient and would mean none of us had to compromise; the child would have a good home, and I could go back to living my life as normal, stay with Finn, get back on the Cheerios, everything I had before.

Of course it didn't work out that way. Mr Schuester realised what his wife had done and called her out on it. So I was lost again, had nowhere else to go.

I never told my parents either. Not really. Finn came round for dinner at my house and serenaded me with a song that was just a little too obvious. It was touching, and lovely, but my parents didn't seem to think the same. At least, my father didn't. So they told me to move out. My mother was someone who was always very submissive, had a very passive personality, while my father was the complete opposite. He walked all over her. He was never abusive, and they loved each other very much, but when it came to the most important matters, my mother had no say, and she wouldn't have stood up to him out of fear.

I moved in with Finn first; his mother, Carole, was lovely about everything. She gave me advice when I needed it and generally was very kind and caring. She even let me stay when Finn asked me to leave, having found out the child wasn't his, and she defended me. I cannot express my gratitude enough for everything she game me. However, she moved in with Kurt's father a few weeks after, so I was no longer able to stay with her. Mercedes offered me a place, saying her brother had just gone off to college and that they had a spare bedroom. Her parents were fine with it, so I stayed with her.

I guess you were there when Finn realised he wasn't the father. That fight, in front of the whole club, I don't know how to describe it. Humiliated might be a good word.

I've come to realise now that there are much more painful things than childbirth. Or maybe you just forget the pain so quickly that you have to be in the moment to experience the full extent of it. I went into labor just after we came off stage at Regionals. I think the physical exertion from the dancing may well have helped to contribute to it starting. I was speaking to my mother – she'd come to apologise, said she'd left my father. Of course I accepted, but at that moment, I was solely focused on the birth of my child, my little girl. Mercedes was there, as was Puck, and my mother. A lot of the experience is lost afterwards, I've found, even after having a second child more recently. It hurt – a lot – and apparently I screamed a lot. I can't tell you any more. You'll have to talk to them if you want any more details.

We named her Beth. Well, Puck named her Beth, and I let him. I liked the name. It was pretty, just like she was.

I knew I couldn't keep her. It broke my heart, having to leave her, but it was for the best. I couldn't raise a child, and then Shelby came; she explained how she couldn't have one of her own, and somehow we came to the agreement that she could adopt her, take her to New York to raise her. Both of us would get a second chance, after what happened between her and Rachel, and I could live a normal life once more. So we arranged for the adoption papers to be filed.

I don't regret giving Beth up. I'm happy she's growing up with someone who cares about her, someone who loves her and who truly wanted her. What I regret is not staying in contact. I wish I could see photographs, watch as she grew up and developed, went to school, made friends, joined clubs – music and theatre as I can imagine, given both her parents, but maybe something else. What if she's a cheerleader, or in marching band, or gymnastics, or plays soccer? It's those things I regret not knowing. I love her, and I think about her every day. I just hope she knows that.

I'm sorry if you needed anything else, but I've spent over an hour and a half trying to type this out, get it right. Just email me, and I'll get round to it as soon as I can.

Quinn

* * *

><p><em><strong>To: <strong>quinnjames[at]gmail. com**  
>From: <strong>bradellis[at]gmail. com**  
>Subject:<strong>__ RE: The book_

Dear Quinn,

Thank you so, so much for all the information you gave me.

You've been so brave to open up like this, and to do so in such a way is admirable.

If I need anything else, I will let you know, but what you've given me is more than enough for now. I'll try contacting Finn, Puck and Mercedes about this as well, if that's okay with you.

You're a brave, brave girl, Quinn.

Speak to you soon,  
>Brad<p>

* * *

><p><em>Again, thank you so, so much to all who have read and commented so far!<em>

_In particular, to the person who gave me some great con-crit on the last update_. _I understand why you didn't want to leave a name, but I want to thank you for your feedback. I've been trying to alternate between what they're all doing now, and the work on the book, but I'm having trouble getting the balance right, and I thank you for pointing that out and letting me know._ _But I probably would have written you an essay explaining myself if you had done this under your username, so maybe it's for the better that you didn't!_

_Anyway, to all of you - I can't thank you enough for your support!_


	12. Chapter 12: A short text conversation

**To Santana:  
><strong>_hey, it was great meeting up again the other day_

**To Brittany: **_  
>I know. It was lovely to see you again! You look in great shape with all the dance teaching you must be doing at the moment!<br>_

**To Santana:  
><strong>_thank you, and you look good after all the plastic surgery you've been doing too. If i could have boy body, it would be yours._

**To Brittany:**  
><em>Boy body? Brittany, are you considering a sex change? Because I can get you in touch with a great surgeon I know...<em>

**To Santana:  
><strong>_i meant any body, san. the thing on my phone usually reads my mind, but it isn't very good and sometimes it messes up_

**To Brittany:  
><strong>_Silly Brittany's phone! Anyway, since you started at that school we haven't seen much of each other. We should get a drink more often, don't you think?_

**To Santana:**  
><em>Yeah i think so too. maybe next break when i'm not teaching so i can come up to columbus easier<em>

**To Brittany:  
><strong>_Sure, sounds good! I'll arrange it with you when I know what I'm doing with work and what's going on with Larissa too._

**To Santana:  
><strong>_what's wrong with her?_

**To Brittany:  
><strong>_Over-protectiveness. Or possessiveness. Or both. _

**To Santana:  
><strong>_but you don't need to be protected, san_

**To Brittany:  
><strong>_I know, she's just the jealous type, I guess._

**To Santana:  
><strong>_but she didn't look jealous in that photo you showed me of her, she just looked happy and pretty_

**To Brittany:**  
><em>No, she wasn't then. But we might have been drunk when that was taken. But she's lovely in all other respects. We'll see. Anyway, I'm meeting her now, so I have to go. See you soon! Xxx<em>

**To Santana:**  
><em>see you soon, san xxxxxxxxxxxx<em>

* * *

><p><em>Again, thank you for the comments! I'm so happy to see people are enjoying this!<em>

_I'll definitely be getting round to some more of the other characters within the next few chapters - Will, Puck and Artie will be coming in soon, and there might even be a little cameo for Dave..._

(And CAR, you have a message!)

_Thank you! Please enjoy!  
><em>


	13. Chapter 13: Two perspectives

_**To: **puckzilla[at]gmail. com**  
>Cc: <strong>mercedesjones[at]hotmail. com**  
>From: <strong>bradellis[at]gmail. com**  
>Subject: <strong>Your input_

Hello!

I'm well on my way with the book project, and I've recently asked Quinn to give me a little information on her Sophomore year. She's been extremely helpful, except for one area, so I'd like to request your input on Beth's birth.

Please feel free to say as much or as little as you'd like. I simply need a little more information before I get on to writing.

Thank you,  
>Brad<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>To: <strong>bradellis[at]gmail. com**  
>From: <strong>mercedesjones[at]hotmail. com**  
>Subject: <strong>RE: Your input_

Hey there Brad!

It's great to hear from you again. Glad to hear the project's going well!

I'm not sure what to tell you, or how much Quinn would really be happy with me telling you, but I'll say what I think is probably right and hope that it's what you need.

It was a pretty big shock when we heard she'd gone in labor. I mean, we'd just got off stage after an amazing performance at Regionals, and we were all on this buzzy high after all the adrenaline. We were celebrating. Everything had gone so much better than we expected it to and our hopes were higher than ever. So I guess the shock brought us all back down to earth.

As you know, all of us except Rachel rushed to the hospital. Mr Schue explained to the organisers, and Rachel said she'd stay in case we couldn't get back in time for the results. So we got the hospital, and Quinn was with her mother, and Puck was also going with her because he was the father, obviously. And she grabbed my hand far too tightly and asked me to go with her.

I couldn't speak. I was shocked. I had no idea why she'd asked me, or why she wanted me there, but I nodded – yes, I'd go with her. She needed me, and we'd grown so much closer after sharing the house together, and I couldn't let her down at this moment.

There was a lot of screaming. I can tell you that. I'm not surprised, really, and I guess the whole experience came very close to putting me off having children completely! Not now – I want to settle down with someone and have a family and grow old together with them, but I've yet to find them. We'll see. Anyway, me and Mrs. Fabray tried to help keep Quinn calm, comforting her and everything. She kept squeezing my hand and my wrist – very, very hard, I might add! - and, as I said, shouting a lot of things that mainly made no sense. I do remember her telling Puck that he sucked, multiple times, though. But he just stood there the whole time, completely useless. I don't think he had any idea what to do.

Then when Beth was born, the atmosphere felt completely changed. All the energy that was in the room, that had been building and building just vanished completely. It was very calm, and still and there was just this air of relief. It's really a wonderful feeling, seeing a new life brought into the world. I guess that's a pretty clichéd thing to say, but it's true. You never expect it is, but it is.

I'm very sorry, but I have to go now – got a gig to perform at! If you need anything else, just feel free to let me know.

Speak to you soon,  
>Mercedes x<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>To: <strong>bradellis[at]gmai. com**  
>From: <strong>puckzilla[at]gmail. com**  
>Subject: <strong>RE: Your input_

Hey there!

It's awesome to hear from you! It was the last thing I expected to see when I checked my emails to see if I had any more free offers of Viagra, but hey, guess something better always turns up when you least expect it! Well, I don't know if this is more awesome, but it's different, anyway.

I don't know if you've got kids or what, but if you haven't, and you've never seen a kid being born, I'll say this: it's the same every time. You watch it on TV, you see it in a film, you're there in real life. All it is is the woman screaming and screaming and saying how much she hates you and wishes you dead. I guess you sort of desensitise yourself to it after a while, particularly if you've seen it more than once. I always watched those birth shows when I was younger just to see if they'd ever slip with a camera or something and you'd get a look where they don't wanna show you. Never lucky, but it's still all the same. I swore to myself that after being with Quinn in there, the only time I ever wanted to hear a woman scream like that again was if _I_ was making her do it.

But the one thing they never show you on these things is what it's like when you see your kid for the first time. Even though the pair of us had decided we weren't going to keep her, you still can't not love her. You see her, know that you made that happen, it's a bit mental. It's like _woah, I just created a whole new person, dude! _Or something like that. Anyway, it's not something that you can truly get across, that breaking wave of emotions that you can't pick out seperately washing over you and you have no idea what to feel because you're just feeling everything. It's kinda insane.

I don't know what else I can say to you, so I hope that helped. And I gotta run to some benefit Alexandra's parents are running for their company or some charity or whatever. Probably be boring as hell, but I guess it constitutes as "doing something." Whatever.

See you soon,  
>Puck<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>To: <strong>puckzilla[at]gmail. com**  
>Cc: <strong>mercedesjones[at]hotmail. com**  
>From: <strong>bradellis[at]gmail. com**  
>Subject: <strong>RE:Your input_

Thank you so much for sharing your stories with me. You've both been a great help!

And Puck, in answer to your question; no, I don't have children, but I have seen those shows before. My wife enjoys watching them and they make it hard to concentrate when all you can her from the television is rage and shouting. Then again, I'd like to hope that she doesn't watch them for the same reason you do!

Once again, thank you! I may well be in touch again soon.

Brad


	14. Chapter 14: A little IM conversation

**Puckzilla  
><strong>Yo dude, what's up? Great seeing you last weekend for the game!

**your man artie**  
>I know, right! Good match!<p>

**Puckzilla**  
>We totally thrashed them! Though it was a surprise seeing our old 'friend' out there.<p>

**your man artie**  
>Have to say, if any of our old lot was going to make it into the NFL, wouldn't have put my money on him!<p>

**Puckzilla**  
>Well, he might have hit the big time, but he's still an asshat, I bet. I still haven't forgotten all the crap that went down in Junior year.<p>

**your man artie**  
>Must say though, after this long weekend, it does feel odd to be back here in the big city now!<p>

**Puckzilla**  
>Don't blame you! Number one advantage of marrying a rich MILF – no work, just chillin'. And a few benefits and some crap, but I'm just there to be Alexandra's arm candy. Not that she needs it, but guess you've gotta do something once in a while. And I can just put on the old charm while I'm there and bam!<p>

**your man artie**  
>Doesn't sound like a bad life to me! Especially when you've got a house like yours! Then again, not saying me and Jessica have it bad. Apparently she had a pretty decent weekend without me, though!<br>Then again, the night I got back was a very different matter...

**Puckzilla**  
>Get in there!<p>

**your man artie**  
>Right?<br>I'll tell you – Did not want to go to work next morning! Not a hard choice between stock markets and number crunching and her.

**Puckzilla**  
>I don't envy you, man. Wish I could say I did, but I just can't.<br>Hey, Brad emailed you about this book of his yet?

**your man artie**  
>Nothing yet except that first email that everyone got. How about you?<p>

**Puckzilla**  
>Yeah, he wanted to know about being in hospital with Q for some reason<p>

**your man artie**  
>What?<p>

**Puckzilla**  
>Yeah, so I told him what I could remember. Mainly screaming and her saying how much she hated me, but there we go, and he said that we fine!<p>

**your man artie**  
>Eh, well. No idea why he'd need to talk to me anyway.<br>I'll speak to you soon, right? Jessica's calling with food and who knows what's coming after?

**Puckzilla**  
>Awesome, see you soon! Up for the next game when we can?<p>

**your man artie  
><strong>Totally, let's go for it.

**Puckzilla  
><strong>Sure, I'll let you know! Bye dude!**  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15: Some secrets kept hidden

_**To: **wschuester[at]wmhs. edu_  
><em><strong>From:<strong> bradellis[at]gmail. com**  
>Subject: <strong>The book_

Hello!

I hope everything's going alright back in the old haunt, and that you don't miss me too much! Although I doubt the club is the same without me, of course.

Anyway, you know I emailed you about the book a while back? Well, I'm in need of your help.

I mentioned that I'd be contacting you about different issues that took place in the club over the time, but I want to go further than that. And I understand that during the first year of the club, a number of events took place within your marriage? If you consent, I'd like to be able to write about these in the book, and therefore need your input. Of course, this is a very private matter, and please do excuse me if you feel I'm invading your personal life, but it would be a great help if you could tell me a little bit about what went on. I know a few things having spoken to the former Ms. Fabray – I take it that she had some involvement, not by her own choice! – but if you feel you can, I would appreciate it greatly if you could tell me more.

I understand sectionals are also probably coming up around now. If you tell me when it is, I'll try my best to come and support!

Thank you

Brad

* * *

><p><em><strong>To: <strong>bradellis[at]gmail. com**  
>From:<strong> wschuester[at]wmhs. edu**  
>Subject: <strong>RE: The book_

Hi Brad!

It's great to hear from you again! It's going good here, and we're all getting ready for Sectionals, as you said! I can't remember the date off the top of my head, but I'll look it up when I can find the piece of paper somewhere under the piles of rubbish and marking left on my desk.

Anyway, I'm assuming you're talking about the divorce me and Terri had that year? The reasons are pretty long and complicated, but I'll try and make them as short as I can.

I guess, when it comes down to it, it started back in High School. Bryan Ryan, you remember him? Well, we knew each other at that time. Always rivals. And he was nearly always the winner. He got the solos. He got the lead roles. And he got the girls. Except Terri. I guess you could even compare us, in a strange way, to Finn and Quinn. I was the dork – a little awkward, a little insecure, sort-of popular but not the most confident. She was pretty, admired by all, head cheerleader. If there was ever a person to which the phrase "all the girls want to be her, and all the guys want to be with her" could be applied, it was Terri del Monico. And I got her. Bryan Ryan described her as "the one that got away," and it's true. It was that old, clichéd high school romance kind-of thing, and you think everything's a fairytale. You've seemingly got the girl of your dreams and you promise yourself you will do everything to make her happy, to keep her forever; not only did I love her, but it was also a kind-of take that to Bryan. My one victory.

So we married. It wasn't perfect, and both of us knew it, but I guess both of us had our own motivations for staying together. I can't say what hers were exactly, but I knew that she was always very insecure, always needed to feel loved and wanted, because she felt powerless otherwise. Maybe there was something else, but I'm not sure. We did love each other once, I think, but it faded, and it ended up that we were together more out of convenience than anything else. It wasn't that we wanted to be together – we just didn't want to be apart.

Anyway, you know what happened when I took over the club. It was only a few days later she told me she was pregnant, and I was happy. Maybe this was our second chance. Having a child, which we could love and raise together, and maybe rekindle the love we once had for each other, was one of the most amazing things that could have ever happened. I could imagine everything already, watching a sweet, blonde-haired boy kicking a ball around the garden in the evening, while Terri and I sat with our arms around each other, drinks in our hands, watching him and listening to him laugh and smiling because we were the model, the picture of the perfect family, and our friends and our neighbours would envy us.

When I look back on everything, I feel stupid for not noticing anything. I guess I was just too excited. We were going to have a little boy of our own. Then we went for the twelve-week, and were told it was a girl, that a mistake had been made, and any suspicion I had I suppressed because I was just so happy. I should have guessed something was up, but my teacher-mind kicked in, thought it was an honest mistake and continued to celebrate.

So there we were, a new house ready to move into, just beginning to choose names, looking at rooms and decor and everything we needed. And one night, I'm searching through the drawers just a few days before Sectionals that year; I can't remember what I was trying to find, and I guess it doesn't really matter. In any case, I opened one of her drawers, and found one of those pregnancy pad things. And you know when you get those gut feelings, that instinct that something isn't quite right? Well, I had one of those. So I went and confronted her. Discovered she was wearing one.

So there we go. The whole thing was a fake.

The best way to describe the feeling is like a dead tonne weight falling and hitting you on the head, but then passing through your skull and punching you in the stomach. The frayed threads of our marriage had unravelled in a matter of seconds. I don't really know what was worse finding out; that it was all completely false, or that she planned to exploit Quinn, or that her feelings towards me were so bad that she couldn't even tell me about the hysterical pregnancy in the first place and had to manipulate so many people to be able to keep up her appearance. It was like every last strand, all the glue and nails and chewing gum that had been trying to hold us together had been cut away, and we were left with nothing.

I moved out. I moved on. We divorced, and I found Emma. Not that that lasted either, thinking of April. And Shelby. And Holly. And everyone else, I guess.

Wow, my love life was a mess.

Anyway, I hope that's enough for you, because I can't think of anything else to tell you.

I'll let you know about Sectionals soon, and maybe we could have some coffee beforehand?

Will

_This email has been sent from an address at the William McKinley High School institution. Please note that the contents of this message are intended solely for the recipients and that WMHS accepts no responsibility for any problems caused by the information contained. This email does not necessarily reflect the values and ethos of WMHS and should therefore be treated as a personal correspondence, however, messages sent to and from this address may be monitored.__  
><em>_WMHS asks that you please consider the environment before printing this email._

* * *

><p><em><strong>To: <strong>wschuester[at]wmhs. edu**  
>From: <strong>bradellis[at]gmail. com**  
>Subject: <strong>__RE: The book_

Hello!

It was good to hear back from you, too! Coffee sounds good to me. And we can catch up on everything.

But what you've told me – I cannot thank you enough. It's not only exactly what I needed, but for you to open up in such a way takes a lot. I cannot imagine just how it felt, and the way you handled it at the time – I remember – was amazing.

But yes, hopefully I'll see you soon!

Brad

* * *

><p><em>Apologies for a slightly late update - my laptop charger broke recently, and so I now have no access to any of my plans, so I'm playing this a little by ear from what I can remember for each chapter at the moment until I get it back. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!<em>

_And a little thank you to CAR, for her wonderful feedback and support and messaging me at 3am with comments!_

_I'll be back soon with another chapter!  
><em>


	16. Chapter 16: A postcard

Dear Tina (and little C!)

Hello there from fabulous Florida! It's all wonderfully sunny over here, warm and bright, although maybe not the best for doing so many shows! I mean, 10 performances in a week? Anyway, might be lots of work, but we do get a lot of play as well. I'll be bringing you back here so me, you and little C can party! The shows are going really well, though, and the crowd loves us! Not that they wouldn't, of course!

Missing you and thinking of you always – don't you dare pop without me!

Lots of love and cuddles and kisses

Mike

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for such a short update today! I should be back on my laptop in the next few days, and therefore have my plans again to be able to write a more substantial chapter.<em>


	17. Chapter 17: A tale of two teams

_**To: **finhusdon[at]hotmail. com**  
>Cc: <strong>puckzilla[at]gmail. com; changfamily[at]hotmail. com; a-abrams[at]edwards. com; samevans42[at]yahoo. com_  
><em><strong>From: <strong>bradellis[at]gmail. com**  
>Subject: <strong>Football_

Hello (again, for some of you!)

I hope everything is going well where all of you are, and that you're all okay.

I was just emailing, as you probably know by now, about the book. There's a little something I've wanted to explore, and I need you all to help me out if you possibly can. What I'm wondering is not only about New Directions, but about the football team as well; I want to know what it was like having to balance both, as well as deal with the different labels that came with being associated with each clique.

Thank you,  
>Brad<p>

(Also, Finn, you might want to think about getting a new email account, as I'm sure I'm not the only one to have noticed you've spelt both of your names wrong. Just an idea there)

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>_bradellis[at]gmail. com_**  
>From: <strong>_changfamily[at]hotmail. com_**  
><em>Subject: <em>**_RE: Football_

Hello!

Sorry this will only be a short email right now – I've just got home from a dance trip and I need some sleep, seeing as it will only be a few weeks before I'm getting none at all!

Anyway, as you probably know, I was a football player first. I'd always had a love of sports – basketball, baseball, football. And then I was a bedroom dancer. Everything I did was in front of the mirror, alone, where no one would catch me, the music invisible.

Therefore, when the three of us – Matt, Puck and I – came up with the idea of joining the club after our triumphant Single Ladies routine, I knew I couldn't sing that well, but maybe I could dance. Maybe I could come out of my shell a little. There were loads of reasons why I felt I shouldn't do it, but something made me. And I don't regret it.

It was hard to balance, as I think you can tell. Not only are you looking at two opposing labels, bridging two groups in which you feel outcast in both, but also trying to avoid the prejudices associated with each. But my love of dance stopped me from quitting. As you can see, I think I'd say that the dance conquered the football in the end - just look at where I am now!

I'm sorry that this is all I can give you now, but I really do need some sleep.

Also, one more question – what names have you given me and Tina for the book? We're merely interested to know.

Hope to speak to you soon,

Mike

* * *

><p><strong>To: <strong>_bradellis[at]gmail. com_  
><strong>From: <strong>_puckzilla[at]gmail. com_**  
><em>Subject: <em>**_RE: Football_

Good to hear from you again, dude!

First of all, with this story, let me give you a little secret: I joined Mr Schue's singing guy group first, just before I joined Glee club. You wanna know why? For the MILFs. What better way to get some new chicks than by impressing them with my smooth moves? So Finn got me into that, and then after the whole lady dance drama, me and Matt and Mike decided to join up for good. I reckon it worked. The ladies loved me, and I showed them some great loving in return!

Also, football was sort of going downhill by that time, anyway. Coach Tanaka was killing us! You know how bad we were back then! Pulling us apart instead of bringing us together. I mean, at least with the Beast (how do you spell her name, anyway?) she made an effort to get us together again. I think all the crap with the Glee club made a divide in the team – on one side, you got me, Finn, Artie, Mike, Sam, the crowd, then you got those asshats Dave and Azimio and their guys.

I still love the game though. Me and Artie went to watch a game a few weekends back, though we did get a bit of a surprise. I mean, if anyone was going to make it to the pros, I would have thought it would have been me, or at least Finn, not that douche Karofsky. But there you have it.

So yeah, I can't say it was the worst decision I ever made, to do both. Not all of it was great, being associated with the loserdom of Glee club, but I liked both. Football made you popular and gave you admirers. Glee club gave you friends. The only people who I've stayed in touch with since graduation have really been only those from New D, and mainly those from the team. I might talk to Rachel or something occasionally, but the only people I've actually kept up with are Artie, Mike (although I think he and Tina have managed to keep contact with everyone), Finn and Sam- at least, before he seemed to disappear off the face of the earth. You heard anything from him?

But you get what I mean. In Football, there was nothing like that. Everyone loved you, and you hated everyone else. You'd toss dweebs into dumpsters, hand out patriotic wedgies right, left and center. You were cool, which meant everyone else sucked. Glee club changed all that. I realised you guys were all awesome too. And nicer. But if you asked me to choose which one I preferred, I couldn't tell you that. I'd never be able to choose between them, so doing both was for the best.

I think that's it.

See you soon,  
>Puck<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>To: <strong>puckzilla[at]gmail. com**  
>Cc: <strong>changfamily[at]hotmail. com**  
>From: <strong>bradellis[at]gmail. com_  
><em><strong>Subject: <strong>RE: Football_

Hello there, both of you!

It was great to hear from you. What you had to say was really interesting, and has given me some great things to write about, so thank you!

Mike – The names I have given you and Tina are Jack and Katie respectively. I hope those are okay!

Puck – I got a message from Sam giving his consent to the project, but otherwise, nothing. However, this is the first thing I've emailed him about, as I'm still writing about your first year in the club, although this is just a general email, which I felt he needed to be a part of. When he responded to me, he said he didn't get on the internet much, so maybe there's your answer?

Anyway, thank you both for your emails, and Mike, best of luck for you and Tina!

Brad

* * *

><p><em><strong>To:<strong>bradellis[at]gmail. com_  
><em><strong>From:<strong> finhusdon[at]hotmail. com_  
><em><strong>Subject: <strong>RE: Football_

Hey Brad,

It's good to hear from you. Maybe now I can have an excuse to get away from Burt at the tire shop, so I can actually email something to you.

And yeah, I know my email address is wrong, but once I'd got it up, I didn't want to make a new one. And when Puck made it with me, he didn't tell me I'd typed it in wrong. Probably on purpose, now I think about it. So I kept this one, to make it easier.

Anyway, football and Glee club.

I'll have to say, as much as I loved everyone in glee, I'll have to say that my first passion was always football. Football made you someone. Do you think Quinn, or anyone else, would have noticed me, or liked me, or anything, if I wasn't quarterback? While I enjoyed glee a lot, I felt good about myself on the football team. Not that I didn't in glee, but everyone else made you feel bad about yourself because you were in glee.

I guess it was better when Puck and the others joined. I didn't feel so outsided. Is that a word? My computer says it isn't, but I'm going to leave it there anyway.

If I could, I would always try and do both. Again, football was my first passion, my strongest fire, but that didn't mean I didn't care about Rachel, or Mr Schue, or any of the others. So I tried not to let anyone down. It was better when Beest (how do you spell her name?) came. She was better, didn't make everything clash. Though I think Coach Tanaka was just trying to get back at Mr Schue for something over Miss Pillsbury. I tried to work around it all if I could, and I think I managed.

Sorry, it's hard to know what to say, and I have to go now and help Burt out again.

Finn

* * *

><p><em><strong>To: <strong>bradellis[at]gmail. com  
><strong>From: <strong>a-abrams[at]edwards. com**  
>Subject: <strong>RE: Football_

Hey, Brad!

Great to hear from you! Hope everything's going okay.

(This will have to be a quick one, as I'm doing this at work and probably shouldn't be, so I'll do it as best as I can even though I don't have long)

I don't really know what compelled me to try and join the football team in the first place. It's mad right? A paraplegic football player? But I did. I wanted to be cool, popular, liked. Especially by Tina, at the time. Then Brittany later. Anyway, I wanted to be like Mike Chang. I wanted to win Tina back, and how else to do that than to be on the football team?

I reckon it's all about acceptance; you get other people to like you by doing something cool, and therefore you can accept yourself, and maybe the girl you're after might just like you too. Well, as you know, it didn't work out. But I adored Brittany, while we were together, at least. And I think she liked me too, whether being on the team had anything to do with it or not.

Anyway, Finn said that I could be like a human battering ram on the team. And it was cool, for the most part. I enjoyed it. But I liked glee more. Maybe that's why I was never given immunity from all the loser baptisms. I can't say that I didn't care, because I did, a lot. I just didn't show it.

What I think sums up my feelings the most is the time when we all tried to confront Karofsky about Kurt. All the guys in glee (not counting Finn, of course), we all stood up to him, and even though he knocked us down – I swear I had bruises on my back from where he pushed Mike into me for weeks – we came back stronger. And no one defended him. It just showed how close we were as a group, and I loved that feeling.

Now I think I should probably get back to work. Lots of number crunching to do!

Artie

* * *

><p><em><strong>To: <strong>finhusdon[at]hotmail. com**  
>Cc: <strong>a-abrams[at]edwards. com; samevans42[at]yahoo. com_  
><em><strong>From: <strong>bradellis[at]gmail. com**  
>Subject: <strong>RE: Football_

Thank you, Finn and Artie, for your replies!

Sam, I understand you may not have been able to get online to see the emails, so there is no need to reply. Don't worry about it.

Speak to you all again soon,  
>Brad<p>

* * *

><p><em>Finally I have my computer and my plans back, so here's an update!<em>

_Thank you to all who have been reading this so far!_

_Just as a warning ahead of time - I'm going on holiday next week for a week, so there'll be no updates in that time. However, I hope to give two, or maybe three updates before I go, and I'll keep writing in my notebooks while I'm away so I have things to update with once I get back!_


	18. Chapter 18: Some good news

_Mike and Tina Chang_  
>are delighted to announce the arrival of<p>

_Katie Chang_

at _9.40am, 17__th__ November_  
>weighing <em>7lbs 30z<em>  
>in <em>Lima General Hospital<em>

_she's a beautiful little girl!  
>– lots of love, Mike x<em>

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for such a small update today - a lot's been going on with my exam results coming out and everything! However, I will do my best to get two updates out tomorrow before I go away.<br>_


	19. Chapter 19: A look at the hierachy

It's a very well-known fact that it is impossible to go through high school without facing some kind of conflict. While many are internal, there are also clashes on a wider scale; the ones that stretch for as long as a piece of string, but become a tangle of conflicted interests and a clash of the colours of egos.

In essence, high school is a battleground. And no wars were more fevered than those between the football team and the glee club.

There's no better way to describe it than by saying that, if you were a member of the club, the corridors were a minefield just waiting for you to put one foot out of line. You would turn the corner and be greeted by a cold slap to the face. You'd close your locker, only to be greeted by Karl Flynn or one of his many associates.

Even bridging the divide, being on both sides, didn't grant you immunity. And, in some cases, it even made the teasing worse. For while the other members were physically punished, Matthew, Tom, Jack and Mark were taunted with slurs, and the more frequent these became, the more often they glared in neon lighting on the backs of their retinas. Even the later additions to the team were subject to this as well.

Although all who split their time between the two interests would like to think that it was a merge, a bringing-together of both teams, it was more a dissonance, a tug-of-war._ Concordi Discordia_, you could call it.

Both cliques have their advantages; much like the cheerleading squad, the football team place you in an unauthorised position of power and authority over the school. It allows you to command respect and to get it. However, being in Glee means that your lives are woven amongst a tapestry of all the other group members. Some threads run short, others long. Some, like Mark and Jack's fade to muted colours, beautiful in their own right. Others, like Roxanne's distress-flare red and Tom's orange spark seem to glow together at first, then the jagged line of contrast hits against them at a second glance. Then you have Barbra Addison, a lightning-struck gold. All the threads merging into one familiar picture – a sunset, a landscape, a portrait of an unknown.

But, though some may not admit it, they love the disadvantaged outcasts just as much as their fellow, more-revered teammates.


	20. Chapter 20: A cutout from Heat magazine

**Getting Married!**

O. M. G! Looks like one of our boys finally popped the question! Last week, fashion designer Kurt Hummel announced his engagement to long-term partner Blaine Anderson, a college lecturer. The pair of them have made no secret of the fact that they were high school sweethearts, so it was only a matter of time before one of them got down on one knee. And just look at how happy they are!

Psychologist and body language expert Carrie Dawson said about this photograph that "it's obvious that this engagement has simply made them closer. You can see just how tightly they're holding hands, and the closeness of their bodies further enforces the tightness of their bond. Both smiles are genuine and warm, and although this couple are known for not displaying affection publicly, I think that this just shows how they're breaking down their own personal boundaries and becoming more and more comfortable with proximity outside as well as in private."

We don't know an official date for the wedding yet, although we can place a pretty good bet on what both boys will be wearing: Hummel-designed suits!

* * *

><p><em>Sorry again for such a short chapter - it's all I've had time to do before I leave this morning. I'm off for a week now, so there won't be any updates in that time, but I will keep writing while I'm away and when I get back, I'll have more for you!<em>

_Thank you!_


	21. Chapter 21: A few shameful memories

_**To: **finhusdon[at]hotmail. com_  
><em><strong>From: <strong>bradellis[at]gmail. com**  
><strong>**Subject: **For the book_

Good afternoon, Finn,

I'm emailing, as you can probably guess, about the book! You've probably heard from some of the others about me emailing them for details, and I've reached a point where I need your input.

I understand that something happened between Kurt and yourself during your Sophomore year, but I know very little of what actually went on. Was this to do with your parents, and their relationship? Both of you rarely spoke about it in rehearsals, so therefore I don't know anything about what happened, only that something did, and I would like it if you could enlighten me as to the events that occurred.

Speak to you soon,  
>Brad<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>To:<strong> bradellis[at]gmail. com_  
><em><strong>From:<strong> finhusdon[at]hotmail. com  
><strong>Subject: <strong>RE: For the book_

Hi Brad

It's good to hear from you again! Hope everything's going okay with the book and stuff. Well, I guess it is.

And what does 'enlighten' mean? Does it mean, like, set fire to something? Because I don't want to set fire to my computer if that's what you mean.

Anyway, all that stuff that went on. It was weird, right?

I was under a hell of a lot of stress at that time. What with all the crap that went on with Quinn, and the never-ending stuff with the football team and all that, it was just another thing to add to it all. And then my mom just announced out of nowhere that she'd got together with Kurt's dad, and it was just getting more and more. Then that asshat Karofsky found out about it and started saying how we were actually boyfriends and some crap like that, and I mean, I'm all for being yourself and all that, but I'm straight and I just don't swing that way, right? And it's sort-of, I can't think of the right word for it but like, devaluing who you are and making you out as something less of a man when you're that age. I get it now and stuff, but then I didn't, and it wasn't cool.

So there was this one night, and on that day I'd had a fight with Karofsky and Azimio in the boys' bathroom while I was trying to put that Kiss make-up on, and so I was angry and frustrated and all that, and I guess I just snapped.

I said some real nasty shit that I was ashamed of the moment I'd said it, but it was one of those moments when once it's out there, you just keep going and going and you can't stop until someone else does stops you. And then Burt came in, and he was mad and all, and I get why. So he kicked me out, but my mom talked to him about it all, and I was grounded and shit, but it was all smoothed over, mainly. And I tried to make it up to Kurt, and then when Karofsky and Azimio cornered him again, I defended him, and then we were like bros. And it was all cool.

So yeah, that's basically what happened and stuff.

Finn

* * *

><p><em><strong>To: <strong>finhusdon[at]hotmail. com_  
><em><strong>From: <strong>bradellis[at]gmail. com**  
><strong>__**Subject:** RE: For the book_

Hello there, Finn!

It was good to hear you, and thank you for everything you told me. It sounds like were under a lot of stress right then, and I do sympathise with you wholly.

I'm now very interested in one part of what you said specifically; what was it that you said to Kurt that made his father so angry? And what was it that his father said back to you?

I understand if you don't want to tell me, but it would be very interesting to know.

Thanks,  
>Brad<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>To: <strong>bradellis[at]gmail. com_**  
><strong>_**From: **finhusdon[at]hotmail. com**  
><strong>**Subject:** RE: For the book_

Hey, no, it's cool, it's okay.

But I want to say, before I say any more, that I'm not proud of it. What I said, it wasn't cool and it wasn't right. I get that now. I got it then, but I couldn't help myself. I was angry, and upset, and frustrated, and it wasn't just that one thing, but a build-up of all the crap that had happened ever since that outburst with Quinn, that you saw, obviously.

I don't know how it started. Something about the bedroom we were sharing, and redecorating and everything. And it wasn't that I didn't like what he'd done, because it was actually really good. It was just the fact that we happened to be sharing, and that others knew that, and what they thought was happening between us, and I didn't like it. So I was angry, and we were shouting at each other, and I started saying that his stuff was, well, faggy.

Like I said, I'm not proud of it. And I'm so glad, eventually, that Burt stopped me. I saw just how upset Kurt was getting, and I just ignored it and kept going. The lamp, the blanket, everything about the space, I was just shouting about it all. I was such a douche, I can't believe it myself. But that's what I did.

Burt was right to kick me out, I guess, but my mom stopped him. And I'm glad, because he's like the father I never had. My own dad died fighting in the army when I was really young, and I really miss him, but I never knew him. And Burt's awesome. He's a really great guy, and my mom loves him, and he loves her, and it's cool.

I don't know what else I can tell you about it, but yeah. There we go.

Finn

* * *

><p><em><strong>To: <strong>finhusdon[at]hotmail. com  
><em>_**From: **bradellis[at]gmail. com  
><em>**_Subject_:**_ RE: For the book_

Finn, you have nothing to be ashamed of, okay? What you did might well have been wrong, but from what I understand, you regret it and have more than made up for it, which is what matters. The fact that you made amends, and didn't only apologise but then helped to protect Kurt, that's amazing, and honourable.

Thank you for sharing this with me. I understand it must have brought back some bad memories, but you've got lots of good ones with Kurt to remember now.

Don't beat yourself up about it, okay?

Speak to you soon,  
>Brad<p>

* * *

><p><em>So, I apologise for taking so long to update! I did say I'd write more while I was away on holiday, but I got distracted starting a Klaine RENT-based AU and then wrote <em>A Broken Mirror_ as well, so that's what's been going on in the meantime. I do promise to update more regularly now! _

_Thank you all so, so much for reading and reviewing. Your support is invaluable!_


End file.
